Mi gran Amor - SesshomaruXRin
by YaZziLeOn
Summary: - Hermosa Viñeta - lo observaba, siempre detrás de aquel árbol, con temor de saberse descubierta, pues hacía mucho tiempo, que ambos habían separado sus caminos y era doloroso, verlo frente a ella sin poder decirle cuanto lo amaba, pues ¿Cómo olvidar, a aquel quien la hizo mujer? -SesshomaruXRin-


Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi pertenencia si no de RUMIKO TAKAHASHI

 ** _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

* * *

 ** _Fue algo que se me ocurrió por estas fechas. Espero les guste mucho y espero sus hermosos comentarios mis queridísimas lectoras_**

 **Mi gran Amor**

 _Era de esperarse, cada año, cuando el otoño ya había comenzado, ella, lo visitaba_

 _Sin que él se diera cuenta, lo observaba, siempre detrás de aquel árbol, ese mismo, en el que por primera vez probo sus labios, ese, en donde ahora, solo contemplaba a aquel hermoso Yokai dueño de su corazón. Viendo, que en él, el tiempo nunca pasaría_

 _Esa noche, ya como de costumbre por esas fechas, apareció aquel Yokai, tomo lugar bajo el gran cerezo y sentado en su regazo, contemplo las hojas de los arboles_

 _Rin, al verlo llegar, una enorme emoción la inundo pero al mismo tiempo, un gran temor, el saberse descubierta le aterraba, pues hacía mucho tiempo, que ambos habían separado sus caminos y desde esa noche, en que ambos tuvieron que decir adiós, ya nada era igual, ya nada sería igual_

 _Mientras observaba a Sesshomaru, las inmensas ganas de llorar, las de correr a sus brazos, las de poder decirle cuanto lo amaba, se las guardaba, ya que, aunque lo hiciera, no lograría nada_

 _Era doloroso, verlo frente a ella sin poder hacer nada y más, porque Rin sabía muy bien, que pasara el tiempo que fuera, nunca podría olvidarlo, eso era imposible pues…_

 _¿Cómo poder olvidar a Sesshomaru?_

 _¿Cómo olvidar a aquel, quien le robaba suspiros? ¿Aquel quien con una sola mirada lograda ponerla de rodillas? ¿Cómo olvidar, a aquel quien la hizo mujer?_

 _No podría, nunca lo haría_

 _Con Sesshomaru, había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida, con él, había aprendido a amar, con él, su vida no había sido más que felicidad, pero lo inevitable tenía que suceder, al igual que el tiempo, pasa sin detenerse_

 _Aquel momento, en el que tuvieron que despedirse, pudo sentir el dolor de su amado, a pesar de su escasa expresión, sabía que la amaba tanto como ella a él, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, el adiós algún día llegaría y esa noche por fin estaba presente._

 _En ese momento, las palabras de Sesshomaru fueron claras_

 _\- Mi pequeña Rin_

 _\- No me olvides Sesshomaru_

 _\- Nunca lo hare_

 _Y después de aquello, ligeramente se pudo percibir en aquellos fríos labios un último "te amo" que se desvaneció junto con su alma._

 _Mientras tanto, el poderoso Lord, sin más que hacer, simplemente, decidió seguir con su longeva vida y cumplir la promesa de su amada_

 _"Nunca olvidarla"_

 _Desde entonces, después de la muerte de Rin, Sesshomaru iba a aquel lugar donde todo comenzó y la esperaba a ella, a quien fue la única mujer a la que amo_

 _Pues sabía que cada año, siempre en esa misma noche, ella regresaba, volvía para estar con él, aunque fuese solo una noche mas_

 _No la podía ver, pero la sentía, lo suficiente que hasta podía oler ese embriagante aroma que siempre la caracterizo, sabía que ella está ahí, que lo observaba, así como cuando niña y aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, poder hablarle, poder sentirle_

 _Se conformaba con saber que por esa noche, nuevamente sentía su presencia, porque aunque su cuerpo no estaba presente, sabía que su alma lo seguía acompañando._

 _La noche estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, el día pronto aparecería dejando atrás aquella visita, así que al ver eso, el imponente Yokai tomo pie y hablando en baja voz, se despidió del alma de su pequeña_

 _\- hasta el año próximo, mi hermosa Rin_

 _Después de aquello, cerró los ojos y tomando camino, se retiró._

 _Mientras que el alma de aquella mujer, silbo con el viento un:_

 _\- Te veré el próximo año ¡oh mi gran amor!_

 _Y así, con los primeros rayos del sol, se desvaneció la silueta de aquella, quien antes fue una dulce y feliz mujer, que cada año, regresaba como un fantasma, a visitar al gran amor de su vida._

* * *

 _ **Comentarios de la autora:**_

 _Pues bueno, este es por estas fechas precisamente y pues debo decirles que en mi país no celebramos el Halloween pero lo hice y lo publique exactamente esta noche, porque para el día de muertos (2 de noviembre) el día que en México si, celebramos, subiré un one-shot que se supone es de terror, jajaja espero que lo puedan leer y me digan que tal les pareció._

 _En fin, me despido y espero me comenten si este les gusto y me dejen sus hermosos comentarios._

 _PD: no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir "Sesshomaru el fio Yokai" por favor no me odien_

 **Mi gran amor**


End file.
